Keladry Warrior Goddess
by SarahE7191
Summary: Kel is dismissed from becoming a Knight. She reveals to the King, Queen, their advisors, and all of the pages who she really is. But there is a war soon to come. And only Kel can stop it. Might be Romance later on. Currently being revised.
1. Finding Out

**Disclaimer:** The characters are owned by Tamora Pierce, but the plot is owned by me.

**A/N:** Takes place during Kel's probation year. The first part is taken out of _First Test_.

_(Revised & Updated 05/10/10)—I'm going to revise the chapters already posted for this story, and then I will start adding more._

**Keladry Warrior Goddess**

**Chapter 1:** _Finding Out_

"_I know you all wish to pack. Get to it. Keladry of Mindelan, report to my office at the next bell."_

"You sent for me, my lord," Kel said.

Lord Wyldon sighed and turned. "Sit down, girl."

Kel hesitated, then sat.

Wyldon absently massaged his right arm. "I want you to listen to me. I speak to you as I would to _my_ daughters.

"Now that you have made your point, consider the future. Soon your body will change. The things that you will want from life as a maiden will change. Pursue the course you have and you might be crippled by an accident. What if you fall in love? What if you come to grief, or cause others to do so, because your thoughts are on your heart and not combat? This year was the easiest."

You think so? She asked him silently. It wasn't _your_ year, was it? She opened her mouth to reply.

"You are dismissed." He said in a heartless voice. "So I can't come back." Kel asked carefully. "No." was the training master's answer. Kel felt her heart stop. _So this was it. This is what it has all come down to._ This was the last step for Kel. She felt all of her built up anger boiling over. "Why can't I stay? I did as well as the boys. Actually better, since I had to put up with _you_ working me harder each and every day!"

"You are dismissed Mindelan." Lord Wyldon was becoming irritated. "You _will_ regret this decision Lord Wyldon." Keladry said calmly, as if her earlier blow up had never happened.

She left Lord Wyldon's office and headed towards the Royal Meeting Hall. She knew that Their Majesties, King Jonathon and Queen Thayet would be there at this time of day as their weekly schedule demanded it.

She entered the hall with a bang, her Yamani Lump Face in full force. "Your Majesties, I wish to have an audience with you." She said addressing it more to Thayet then Jonathon. Jonathon gave Thayet an odd look and then turned back towards Keladry. "Of course Page Keladry; what would you like to ask?" Jonathon asked mildly curious.

"Actually I am no longer a page, as your training master has declared me unsuitable for this profession. But now I need you to do something for me. Think of it as a small atonement for your unjust acts towards me. If you know what is best for you, you should summon your most trusted advisors and all of the pages" Kel finished. Jonathon was at a loss for words, too shocked to say anything. So Thayet took control of the situation. "Why should we do this Keladry?"

Kel looked her straight in the eyes, "Because…it involves the lives of all those in Tortall."

Jonathon called a page boy and told him to alert Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak; Baird of Queenscove; Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau; Captain Flyndan; Sir Gareth the Younger; Myles of Olau; Buriram Tourakom; Daine the Wildmage; Numair the Black Robe Mage; Lord Wyldon of Cavall; all of those in the Council; and the pages.

They soon arrived since they were all at the Palace for some meeting or other. Roald came with Neal, Merric, Faleron, Cleon, Esmond, and Seaver. Kel also saw Joren and his cronies. They looked startled when they saw Kel at the dais with the King and Queen. When she saw that everyone was in the hall she began.

"I have asked you all here to tell you that Tortall is in great danger." She paused when everyone started talking at once. She observed the room and all of its occupants. Some she would miss, some she would be glad to get rid of, and some she didn't even know. When she had had enough of their endless talk she whistled, it was a piercing whistle that caused everyone to look up at her.

"If you do not wish to know I shall not tell you. But I do believe you will like to know as it involves the future of every single one of you. As some of you might know, though not many, I have been denied the complete training of a knight. Many of you, I'm sure, are very pleased with this; but you shouldn't be. Because of this sudden change there has been a karmic tilt and the Yamani's are fully aware of it. They will not take have the balance tipped lightly and they intend to repay Tortall for its part in causing this tip. There will be no bride for Roald from the Islands," Kel turned to look at Prince Roald. "Though I know you would have loved Shinko—" she began but was interrupted. "But I thought he was betrothed to Princess Chisakami?" Neal questioned under his breath, but Kel heard him.

"He was intended to, but Chisakami will die." There was a gasp, but Kel went on. "I know this because," She paused; a little nervous to go on. _Okay, it's now or never. I've come so far now, I can't back out._

"I am a Yamani Goddess." There was a snort from Joren and more than one nervous laugh. "How do we know that you're telling the truth _Lump_? Who in here would actually believe that you," Joren looked her up and down, sending an unpleasant shiver through Kel's body, "are a goddess?" Joren asked with a slight smirk on his face, no longer afraid of insulting her in front of Wyldon since she was no longer a page. Kel looked Joren in the eyes, thankful that these events would at least take her away from Joren's unpleasantness. "Daine probably already figured out my secret and can back me up, seeing as we are cousins." At this everyone looked at Daine.

"Her mother is my father's sister." She said with a shy shrug. Kel added, "I am daughter to Ilane, Goddess of Land, and the most sacred of all Yamani goddesses." Joren interrupted her, "So now you not only expect us to believe that you are a goddess, but also that—as a goddess—you didn't cheat your way in the practice courts?"

The adults present began nodding their heads in agreement, still not thoroughly convinced of this whole tale. Jonathon exchanged another look with Thayet. She shook her head at him, silently telling him to stay quiet as it seemed that the young boy from Stone Mountain was asking all the right questions.

"I never used any of my powers." Kel looked at her friends, willing them to know that she would never do anything as unfair as using her powers to be better. "And if I did, you Joren would not be alive today." Joren gave, once again, another snort, but the other pages could see the fear beginning to show in the blond page's eyes.

"Now I'm sure you would all like to know the story behind this so I will tell you—quickly though, there is not much time. It all started when Mother traveled to Tortall as favor to the Great Mother Goddess. Mother heard the woods calling out to her—there was something dying beneath the trees. She investigated, and found Father bleeding to death from a stab wound. She did something that could have cost her immortality. She took Father to The Realm of the Gods.

"There he was treated by one of her friends. During his mending period, he and Mother fell in love. So Mother went to her father to ask his permission to marry a mortal.

"Grandfather was a very strict old man, but after the scandal Daine's parents caused he was lenient with Mother. He let her marry Father as long as she did not make him a God like Uncle Weiryn had done with Aunt Sarra. So she married him and moved into Mindelan, they had 5 children and all were mortals, then finally I was born. And I was a demi-Goddess. I was given the title Warrior Goddess of the Yamani Islands. And now the Yamani's know that their favorite demi-goddess was dismissed from becoming a Tortallan Knight. The scales have tipped and the Yamani's will attack.

There is one more thing you all must know before I have to leave. I was not sent here to actually become a knight, but to watch the ally of my worshippers, to make sure that Prince Roald would make a suitable husband for one of their princesses, and mainly to protect you all.

"Now that this _incident_ has happened I have warned you of the future to come, for you are my father's country. But I must tell you that I will not fight for either side; my mother's country or my father's. But I will protect my friends, in the Islands and in Tortall. While you can die, you will have more luck on your side. Though, that doesn't mean do anything stupid Neal." She looked at her best friend.

"Now I must go" With that she changed into her real form.


	2. More Secrets

**Disclaimer:** The characters are owned by Tamora Pierce, but the plot is owned by me.

_(Revised 5/17/10)_

_**A/N (5/17):**__ I'm slowly revising and rewriting this story so please let me know if you see anything that needs to be corrected. Thank you._

**Keladry Warrior Goddess**

**Chapter 2:** _More Secrets_

"_Now I must go" With that she changed into her real form._

Everyone was silent. The Kel they had all come to know and love (or despise) was no longer standing before them, instead a young woman whose age could be anywhere between twelve and twenty stood poised before them. This girl—woman—was gorgeous; her hair, such a contrast from Kel's dirty brown hair, was a long honey brown that hung all the way to her backside. The hazel eyes that Kel's friends had found so comforting and familiar had turned brighter and greener, the eyes on this woman stood out, they were remarkable. Though she wasn't wearing face paint, this woman—this image—seemed to shine with natural beauty. Her clothes had also changed. They had become the traditional Yamani fighting kimono; the only difference in this kimono and that of the common ones was that it was brighter, more intricate. Where most kimonos were composed of one or two complimentary colors of varying shades, this kimono glowed with all the colors of the rainbow and if you looked closely you could see all the battles of the past moving in the designs with every breath the woman took. She was not weaponless though. On her hip was a decorated fan, though none in the room knew its alternate purpose those knowledgeable in the Yamani culture would recognize its place as a weapon, a dangerous one at that. Also in this woman's hands lay a glaive, also a weapon quite unknown to most present, those who did recognize the weapon were in awe of its design.

Then she spoke, those remarkable eyes turned towards a boy, one who was almost a man.

"Neal, I am so sorry that I have to leave you here. I must comfort myself by knowing that you will have all of our other friends to watch over you. I hope you won't feel that I deserted you. It kills me inside to have to leave like this, but someday you will meet up with my friends from the Islands. It is destined to happen, although not so soon. Mother will be here to get me shortly," now she was projecting her voice to everyone. "You must know that in the days to come Father and my brothers and sisters might disappear. Grandfather will probably want to make sure that his grandchildren do not get killed, as Daine is his only other one he has.

"Now I really must go. Mother is here." All of those present in the Hall looked up as a woman—no goddess—appeared out of nowhere. She was even more stunning than Keladry, if that was possible. She wore a kimono of the same sort as Keladry, but her kimono was covered with trees and other plants, for she was Goddess of the Land. Her face was young but still held the mystery of an indiscernible age, much like Keladry's, though they all knew she was far older. Her hair was as white as morning snow, and her voice was deep and musical. "Keladry, my daughter." The goddess kissed Keladry's cheek. "We must go now. My father has called us." She turned to Daine. "Your father might _order_ you come to the Realm too." The Goddess smiled as if sharing a joke with the Wildmage. "I haven't had the chance to talk to him yet." Daine nodded to her aunt and returned the smile, though Daine's was mostly bittersweet.

Then without another word they were gone, leaving the room in silence. After a moment the silence came to an end for everyone had regained their senses. Kel's group of friends was stunned. That was not the Kel. Whoever that woman was, she was not the Kel they had come to call Mother. She couldn't be a goddess, she was Kel. Tomboy-ish, tall, blank faced, sexless, Kel. Each boy began to take a stroll down memory lane, each visiting their personal favorites featuring Kel. In every memory they tried to replace the Kel they knew with the goddess Keladry had revealed herself to be. But it was impossible. But then again, how could they all of seen what had happened if it wasn't true; there was no way that all of their eyes had fooled them.

Neal was the first to speak, "She was beautiful." He let out a dramatic sigh. That seemed to make everything right again; Neal mooning over the most beautiful court lady, though Kel was not a court lady in the least. They all knew that Neal was joking, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

Daine walked up to them, knowing that they were mad at her cousin for not telling them who she really was since they were her closest friends. "I know Keladry is sorry for not telling you. But she had to keep this a secret; to protect you all." They looked at Daine, still feeling betrayed by Kel but deep down knowing why she had done as she had; they understood. The boys knew that Kel cared more about other people than herself. "Could you tell her we understand?" Cleon asked Daine. "Of course I will." Then Daine left to go settle issues with the King.

"So there's really going to be a war isn't there?" Faleron questioned sadly.

,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,**With the King**,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,

"So there's really going to be a war isn't there?" Thayet asked Daine. "Yes Your Majesty. Keladry and Auntie Ilane would do all in their power to stop it but they can't. The gods can only control mortals so much and if the mortals want a war, then the mortals will receive one." Thayet looked over Daine's shoulder as heard someone approach.

"Why didn't you tell us that she was a _GODDESS_?" Numair inquired his lover. Daine gave him an exasperated look, "I wasn't allowed to. You know all of the crazy rules that the gods make. Keladry had to make it as a knight by herself." Daine said slowly hoping that that answer would satisfy her companions.

"That's not the only reason is it?" Myles commented thoughtfully. "It's just the only reason you can give us." The scholar always was the one to see the bigger picture. Daine didn't answer.

"So, what do you want us to do Jon?" Raoul asked, joining into the conversation. "Well…"

,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,**Realms of the Gods**,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,

"Why can't I tell them Mama?" Keladry asked her mother, her eyes coming as close to tears as a goddess was allowed. They were in the great hall of Ilane's father, Silius', house. "Darling, they are mortals. They aren't allowed to know what we know."Ilane tried to explain to her daughter, but unlike her, her daughter had grown up in the mortal realm, she didn't see the great gap that was present between the gods and the mortals. Keladry only saw those who were hurt and needed help, needed a protector.

"But I'm _half_ mortal. Does that mean that I only understand _half_ of what we know?" Keladry said, beginning to lose her Yamani calm, but still feeling slightly guilty for talking to her mother that way. "Oh Keladry, I do wish we could tell them too. It hurts so much not to be able to tell your father the truth." Ilane whispered. "Oh Mama, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Kel hugged her mother knowing that she could never be angry at this woman, this woman who raised her as a child and a demi-goddess.

"It's time to talk to your grandfather now."

They walked arm in arm into his meeting room, not needing to be announced. Silius looked up from his paper work at the sound of his door opening. "Daughter, Granddaughter." He gave a crooked smile. "It is so nice to see you again; even with these concerning circumstances." He hugged them both. Keladry jumped when she heard a deep cough. She turned her head and noticed that her uncle was also present. "Hello little sister." He said bowing slightly to Ilane as was the Yamani custom. Ilane smiled at him and opened her arms to hug her older brother. "Keladry," he greeted her, also bowing then hugging her.

"Where's Aunt Sarra?" Keladry asked curious as to where her favorite aunt was. "I haven't seen her in a year." Keladry frowned slightly at the brief reminder of her page training. "She should be here soon." And just as the words were uttered by Weiryn, his wife walked in. "Ilane!" she shouted hugging her sister-in-law, careless ingnoring the staunch Yamani customs, knowing that her sister-in-law required casualness every once in a while. "This shows how much my wife loves me, deserting me for my younger sister." Weiryn teased. "Oh you're a big boy sweetie. You know that we women need to stick together!" Sarra said making baby faces. Silius stifled a chuckle behind his hand. Kel and Ilane even broke their Yamani masks a little to laugh at Sarra.

"Now we need to get to business." Silius said.

,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,**With the Boys**,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,

"Who would have thought—Kel is a goddess." Seaver said dreamily. The boys had gathered in Neal's room. Though they had of course stopped studying the page's hall when their group grew so large, they didn't want to take the chance of being overheard in the library. As soon as they had gathered in the room, Neal had spelled the walls and openings so that no one outside of the room could hear them.

"Not me." The other boys chorused still in a minor shock. "You know, Kel's gone. She's not going to be able to help us through becoming a knight. She's not going to be here to be our friend, or to beat up all the bullies. The world will keep on moving, even though she's left us." Neal said slightly glum.

"I hadn't thought of that. Though I can't help but remember and wonder about the war that Kel spoke of." Roald said. "I should probably go see if Father needs me." He added as an afterthought. There was a round of nods and agreements. Roald got up and headed to his father's private meeting hall.

**A/N:** I do realize that the timeline involving Weiryn and Ilane as brother and sister might not be exactly right, but please just go along with it. I promise not to do anything too unrealistic. Thanks.


	3. Planning for a War

**Disclaimer:** The characters are owned by Tamora Pierce, but the plot is owned by me.

**A/N:** Takes place during Kel's probation year.

_Revised 5/18/10_

**Keladry Warrior Goddess**

**Chapter 3:** _Planning For a War_

_Roald got up and headed to his father's private meeting hall._

,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,**The Meeting**,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,

"…Raoul, you take the Own and patrol the coastline. Numair, alert our allies of our dilemma. Daine…" Jon stopped as Daine interrupted him. "Your Majesty, I, like my cousin, cannot fight in this war."

Jonathon just stared at her. Daine was one of their best spies, or spymaster, since she did converse with animals and had them do her bidding—if it was alright with them of course. "I must go now. I'm already late as it is. I just wanted to let you know my position in this foolish war." Jonathon raised his eyebrows at that. "I have to meet with my father and mother, along with Auntie Ilane and Grandfather." With that she shifted into her eagle form and flew out of the room.

It was at that point that Roald showed up. He nodded to the people in the room, and they did the same to him. "Did you need me for anything Father?" Roald asked Jonathon. "And was that Miss Sarrasri that just flew out of the room?"

"To answer your first question, no; and second yes." His father responded. "King Jonathon, because Daine cannot partake in this war, then I have to say: neither can I." Numair said. Jonathon hadn't really registered in his mind that Daine would not be a part of the war; so it was safe to say he hadn't thought that Numair would leave with her. "B-but, you are our most powerful mage." Jonathon stuttered. Roald backed away a little; he had never seen his father so…out of it.

"I am truly sorry. Now I must find Daine before she wanders too far from me." Numair said trying to—unsuccessfully—lighten the mood. He then walked from the room. As soon as Numair was gone, King Jonathon started banging his head on the table and muttering about "foolish wars". Roald backed away even farther, but Queen Thayet came up behind Jonathon and started rubbing his back.

"Dear, you should have expected that of Daine. How could she fight against The Yamani's whom are her only aunt's people. And of course Numair would follow her. He loves her with all his heart. George would do the same for Alanna, as you would do for me; and I would do for you." Through her short speech, Thayet continued to massage Jonathon.

"I guess Kel wouldn't have been the next REAL Lady Knight. She was a goddess; and I had help from one." Alanna said angrily, she still couldn't believe that young Keladry was denied Knighthood. "Wait Alanna, not so fast. You heard Keladry; she said she didn't use any of her powers during her training as a page." Raoul argued.

"Whose idea was it anyway to have Kel dismissed as a page?" Roald asked, voicing the question that was on everyone's mind. "Well…umm…that would be me." King Jonathon said slowly. "This really isn't my day. First I have some PAGE," Jonathon was interrupted with Alanna correcting him, "EX-page." "Fine, ex-page; so I have an ex-page who interrupts my meeting, then I find out that she is a goddess, and that her country is going to attack us. Then I find out that if I hadn't gotten rid of her, none of this would have happened. I also find out that my son _isn't_ getting married." With that he started banging his head on the table again this time muttering about his luck with female pages who pretended to be someone they weren't.

Thayet just stared at him, "Don't expect me to feel sorry for you now. You are being selfish right now. Think of all the people who are going to die, in this land and others. We probably won't even have Galla as an ally, because in case you have forgotten, one of their favorite goddesses The Green Lady is wed to The Yamani goddess's brother. So don't you even start complaining about how 'this isn't your day.'"

"Well I really need to be going." Roald said, not liking that his parents were fighting, and definitely becoming a little worried about the excessive head banging taking place behind his father's desk. "Okay, but _please_ don't go around telling your friends about what was discussed in here. Not to be rude but some of your friends, namely that Kennan fellow and Baird's son Nealan are…well…not able to keep secrets." Thayet said, while starring worriedly at her husband. "Umm…okay, sure Mother." Roald said before rushing out of the room.

"You do know he's going to tell them Thayet. I remember what it was like when I was a page. We didn't keep any secrets from our friends." Alanna said with a devious smile. "Except the fact that you were a girl." Raoul said trying to lighten the mood. Alanna blushed. "Don't worry Alanna, I know how young boys are, they live to gossip. I just want him to know that if something bad happens because he told his friends, it will be his fault. _And_ it will delay his telling them so we can plan some more. My son is nothing if not guarded." Thayet said.

"Thayet, that's pure evil. I love it." Raoul said with a chuckle. Alanna snorted. "So what are we going to do Thayet? I'm guessing you're in-charge since Jon is still banging his head on the desk." Alanna questioned.

"Well I'm open to suggestions at the moment." Thayet said and sighed. There was a brief silence.

"I think I have an idea." Lord Wyldon said as all present turned their heads towards him.

,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,**Realm of the Gods**,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,.-''-.,

Silius had just started discussing the fate and destiny that surrounded mortals when Daine flew in. Sarra looked up and saw her first. "Veralidaine, dear, you have some clothes in the spare room upstairs." The eagle nodded her head and gave a resounding screech before heading up to the spare room. "I'll go see her. She's probably taking this a little too hard." Keladry said. "Of course dear." Sarra replied to her niece, knowing that the two shared the bond of being Halflings, though of course Keladry had control over great powers, while Daine's power was more diluted.

Keladry headed upstairs. When she got to the spare room she knocked before entering. "Come in Cousin." Daine said. Keladry blinked wondering how Daine knew it was her, as far as she knew, the Wildmage did not have the power of precognition. Keladry shook her head and walked into the room. "You walk too quietly to be Grandfather, Mother, or Father; and your knock was more forceful than Aunt Ilane." Daine answered the unasked question. Keladry raised her eyebrows wondering if telepathy was out of the question.

Keladry pushed that though from her mind as silly and then laughed. "It's surprising how much we know about each other, even though we've barely spent 2 weeks together." Keladry said. "Well it looks like we'll be spending a lot more time together." Daine said partly sad, while partly trying to see the bright side of the horrible events to come.

"Isn't it sad that it takes wars to bring families together; but it is also wars that tear some apart?" Keladry observed, mostly to herself. "You will see your brothers and sisters and your father again Cousin." Daine said trying to comfort the younger girl. "I know, but it doesn't make it any easier not having my friends with me. After only one short year they already knew how to cheer me up." Keladry moaned, quickly shaking her head to clear her morose thoughts. She wasn't usually the type to have a pity party. "I'm sorry Daine; I didn't mean to go all dramatic on you. That's usually Neal's job." Keladry said smiling sadly.

"We can be friends then." Daine said to Keladry. "Well if we're to be friends, I need to tell you a secret. One of the best kept secrets with the pages…" Kel said in a soft tone. "Well, what is it?" Daine asked clearly interested, her cousin was legendary for being able to keep a blank facce. "Well you remember Neal right, Duke Baird's son? Well he's my best friend, and well he has-he has," Keladry couldn't control the laughter rushing from deep within her body. "He what? What is it that is so funny?" Daine asked, clearly preparing herself for some silly joke.

"Well Neal…he has…a huge crush on you!" Kel said shaking with laughter at her cousin's surprised face.

"WHAT?"


	4. So It Begins

**Disclaimer:** The characters are owned by Tamora Pierce, but the plot is owned by me.

**A/N:** Takes place during Kel's probation year.

**A/N2:** I am so sorry this has taken so long. I'll have a longer a/n at the end of this chapter.

**Keladry Warrior Goddess**

**Chapter 4:** _So it Begins_

_Kel said shaking with laughter at her cousin's surprised face. "WHAT?"_

_-__**Five Years Later-**_

"_Neal, you must do exactly as I say." A voice whispered in his mind. Neal saw a long hallway, one that he did not recognize. In the hallway he saw himself, Prince Roald, Merric, Owen, a young Yamani girl, a young brunette girl, and a young man who looked much like the brunette. They were walking down the hall towards a large elaborate door. On the walls were tapestries of the many gods and goddesses. As the group came closer and closer to the door, Neal found that he knew the goddess in one tapestry personally; it was Kel. Only, it didn't look like the Kel he knew. This Kel looked older and lighter, though he wasn't sure how that was. "Nealan concentrate." The voice came again. This time he could almost recognize it, but not quite. "You must find this hall. Do not worry about the people in the hall at the moment. That will all work out on its own. But Neal, please listen. It is exceedingly important that you find this hallway. I cannot tell you where it is, but I can help you. Throughout this month you will go on a journey that will bring you together with the people you see in this dream. Prince Roald, Merric, and Owen you already know. But Yukimi, Margarry, and Colin you do not. Yukimi was a very close friend of mine from the Isles. Margarry and Colin are brother and sister; you have met their father, but I cannot tell you who he is. You will have to discover that yourself. There will be one more girl joining you on your journey, but her position is not definite. She will have to decide that on her own. While your journey will not be hindered by her decision, the Fates will be altered. I cannot say yet which path will be the best, or which will be chosen. All I can tell you Neal is that you have twenty-eight days to reach this hallway. I cannot say if it will matter how long it takes you. In truth the time, aside from the twenty-eight days, may be inconsequential. Remember only the path you take can decide the Future._

"_Now Neal, gather Roald, Owen, and Merric. The count down begins NOW!"_

Nealan of Queenscove woke up with a rather large headache and the memory of a very realistic dream. Neal put a hand to his head to stop the headache. As the headache faded Neal laid his head back down on his pillow. From his calculations he still had two more bells until he needed to be up to start training with Lady Knight Alanna. Suddenly he sat up straight in his bed. "I KNOW that voice!" he exclaimed. For such a scholarly young man, it sure took him a while to recognize his best friend's voice. "But wait if that was Keladry, than that means that that probably wasn't a dream, but a vision…oh gods, I'm talking to myself again." Neal smacked himself on the head, quickly pulled on some semi-clean clothes and rushed out the door. "Owen! Merric! Roald! Get your butts over here!!" Neal called into the squires' hall. Many head peeked out of their doors, most giving Neal a death glare for having wakened them up so early. Finally he spotted Merric's door. And of course he was the only one on their hall that hadn't peeked out the door. Neal pounded on Merric's door.

It finally cracked open and a head popped out, only it was the head of a squire Neal didn't particularly know well. He heard the door to the right of him open, just as he heard a voice saying, "Neal why are you shouting my name?" Neal looked over at Merric who was standing outside the door to the right of him. Neal looked at the squire whose door he was standing outside of and said, "I'm not really here, this is some crazy dream. Now go back to bed." The squire looked at Neal like he was an idiot and muttered some word Neal didn't quite catch under his breath.

"Nealan, I'm waiting." Merric said, causing Neal to look back over at his friend. "Oh of course, um…I seem to have forgotten why I came over here." Neal said smiling sheepishly. "Well then I'm going back to bed, I was having a wonderful dream."

"Oh right, a dream. That's what I have to tell you about."

"Neal I don't want to hear about how you seduced the prettiest court lady into your bed again. That dream's been getting really old."

"No it's not about Lady Patricia. It's about Kel." Merric looked sharply at his friend. "She sent me a vision. We need to find Roald and Owen. It involves them too."

_-__**Realm of the Gods**__-_

"I hope that works Grandfather." Keladry told Silius. "So do I Granddaughter. For if it doesn't well who knows how long this war will last. It's been five years, and even Mithros has given up on ending it. I hope your friends can help." Kel looked down at the mortal world with sad eyes. "We can only hope."

_-__**In another Meeting with the Leaders of Tortall**__-_

"I can't go on like this much longer. I haven't seen my family in nine months, Majesty. I'm afraid I must retire." Lord Wyldon, now former Commander of the King's Special Forces. "I understand Wyldon." King Jonathon said with a sigh. "I'll send for your family to meet you here so you can ride home together. At the moment they are at Fort Smythee."

"Thank you Majesty. It will be nice to see Vivian again. Also my youngest daughter Margarry just turned thirteen. She and Colin are the only children I still have at home."

"I know the feeling. Roald's the only one we have left. All the others have been married of or sent to live with their betrothed's family." Jonathon said with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry Majesty, I'm being selfish. At least I have contact with my other children. It must be difficult to not be able to contact your own children. It's been five long years." Lord Wyldon said with the knowledge of a father.

It was not safe for Jonathon or Thayet to send letters to their children, who were living in countries either involved in war or trying to stay out of it. "So mote it." Jonathon said out of habit. Wyldon prepared himself to leave the war chamber. "Tell the page boy to send for Raoul, I'll have to be looking for a new Commander." Wyldon nodded and walked out of the room.

**A/N:** So I've come up with a completely new plot (not that I really had a rock solid plot to begin with). I'm going to go back and re-do chapters 1-3. I won't change them much, just add a foreshadow or two, and correct some grammatical errors I noticed. I've decided who Kel's romantic interest will be, and I'm not telling. LOL. The character is my own, but the idea is not. If you're really into war stories I'm sorry to disappoint you but even though this story seems like the war would be the main part it won't be. I mean I'll mention battles now and then for effect, but if I tried to make this a real war story you would probably all hurt me. So, as you have probably guessed, I won't write Chapter 5 until I redo Chapters 1-3. But I have a lot of free time on my hands now, and I've been in the writing mood, so I should be updating quicker (not that that's saying much sine it took me over a year to post this chapter. Oopsie). Okay, that's the end of my extremely long a/n. (Exactly 193 words). P.S. Sorry this chapter is so short. I couldn't figure out anything else I wanted to add to it, that didn't need to be in the next chapter. ( Now it's 224).


End file.
